Lotus Flower
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Sequel of Sworn To Duty. Lady Mary Peterson has been hurt by the betrayal of her cousin and betrothed, to make things worse she is made to marry the cruel and wicked Ser Gerold Dayne, known as Darkstar. Mary has her misgivings about him. She is expected to be a lady and do her duty to her house, will she be able to get to know him, no matter her own personal feelings towards him?
1. Mary I

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones but I wish I did. I own the unfamiliar characters and other OC's._**

**_Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial. There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Mary I**

_Pain, disgrace and heartbreak_

Lady Mary Peterson tried to hide away those feelings from the eyes of most of the Dornish lords and ladies around her in the Water Gardens; she liked the place with its great beauty and waterfalls through the fountains. The greenness of the gardens made Mary miss home a lot, as the oranges were sweet in Dorne.

The young woman was eighteen years of age, formerly betrothed to Ser Sebastian Tully, a highborn young man and a good alliance for her father Lord Ronald Peterson of Eagle's Keep and Toyne and the Castellan of Storm's End. Mary had preconceptions about her betrothed, as she had met him before with his auburn red hair, light blue eyes and high cheekbones, known features of the Tullys of Riverrun.

Mary had been charmed by Sebastian, as she didn't see it through her own silly fantasies. Her betrothed was in love with her lady cousin Annabelle, who was promised to marry Ser Sean Rowan, the heir of Goldengrove. Mary had caught both Sebastian and Annabelle in bed together, as she was shocked, horrified and hurt of the betrayal of the both of them.

The young woman had been looking at the many colourful flowers of the Water Gardens, as they were beautiful in the sunlight. Mary was only in Dorne so she could help her younger sister Iris master the womanly arts, as she will be marrying Prince Samuel Martell, a good match for her wild and unruly sister, who liked to ride horses and play with swords, rather than do needlework and sing songs, being a lady.

Mary had been doing needlework alone, as her father understood her need to isolate herself from others. The betrayal was raw within her, the pain was hurting, as Mary wondered what she could have done wrong not to have Sebastian love her. She was a fairly pretty girl with long dark brown hair, steel blue eyes, milky white skin and a slender body for woman of her age.

The girl wondered why Sebastian was willing to sacrifice the feelings Mary had for him to be with Annabelle, it seemed Mary was too docile and polite for his tastes. Annabelle was beautiful with the unburnished gold hair and steel blue eyes, as she was all Peterson with nothing of her Frey mother in her.

_Why would they do this to me?_

_What have I done wrong?_

_Was it because I wasn't good enough for him_

_Maybe I was worthless to be Ser Sebastian Tully's wife_

The news of Sebastian marrying a girl from House Frey made Mary grit in anger. Angry because of the betrayal done by her own cousin, who was supposed to be her friend. Mary felt worthless in herself because of not being suitable to marry the Tully boy, when he had been bedding Annabelle, more than once, as her cousin gave him her maiden's gift.

Mary had liked in Dorne because she made friends with some of the Dornish ladies, who were very free in expressing themselves when it came to wearing see though fashion from the Free Cities and Lys which made Mary feel uncomfortable because a lady's modesty is always important.

The young woman had the interest of Iris's future good sister Princess Arianne, as she was not a proper princess because she lost her maidenhead to a bastard which was scandalous in the Stormlands. Mary was a pinnacle of what a proper lady should be but being in Dorne has loosened her up to have fun.

Mary was worried of losing her virtue but Princess Arianne reassured her of how being unladylike was fine from time to time but Mary was very uptight and her mother's miniature. Mary was in the image of her lady mother Trisha Hightower with her facial features and dark hair but the only feature she had from her father was his eyes.

Being in Dorne provided Mary with new adventures, as she had seen Iris adjust to Dorne finely with acting more of a lady around Prince Samuel and his Dornish friends which made Mary feel hopeful that Iris can be a good Princess of Dorne.

In the most free and passionate kingdom of Westeros; Mary had a few male Dornish admirers, lining up to spend time with her or even ask for her hand in marriage but Mary knew better because most of them were trying to gain favour with Prince Samuel, as he will be marrying her sister.

Mary had been courteous with all the boys, who wanted to spend time with her but the most unusual and strange of them all was Ser Gerold Dayne, known as Darkstar. Mary was afraid of the man because of all the rumours Iris told her about him and his wickedness.

The young woman had a fascination with the knight, who could pass off as a Valyrian man. Mary had tried to stay away from him but he always caught her at a bad time. Mary was normally a courteous lady but there were times where she had to say no to Darkstar's tricks to seduce her.

Mary was proud to still be maiden; she will marry someone else, as her lord father will find her a good Dornish husband for her because he didn't want to see Mary and Iris separated from each other. The young woman was hot-blooded when she was around Darkstar, he was a man known for good tastes and passions but Mary had never seen a man so cruel and wicked to others.

"Mary….are you alright?" her lord father Ronald said kindly, as he came to the Water Gardens. "I see you have finished your needlework"

"How could Annabelle do this to me?" Mary replied emotionally, leaning on her father's shoulder

"The girl was in love and didn't know the consequences"

"What will happen to her and Sebastian?"

"The betrothal with the Tully boy is dissolved, he will marry a girl from House Frey and Annabelle will marry the Rowan boy"

"Is Iris calm?"

"Your sister is a wild one but she loves you very much"

"She is lucky, her betrothed is faithful to her, even being a Dornishman" Mary sobbed through her tears

"Mary…you will still marry but it's for the best for our house"

"Who will I marry?"

"Ser Gerold Dayne and, he is the Lord of High Hermitage. His sisters will be good companions for you"

"No…I will not marry that wicked man" Mary stood up to face her father with angry eyes. "Mother will not agree"

"Mary…..I am sorry about it, I talked to Prince Doran about it, as it will be a suitable match"

"I loved Sebastian before Annabelle seduced him into her bed, the harlot"

"Mary…..she is your cousin, my brother's only child and your family"

"She ruined everything; she should have stayed away from him. How can I be so stupid?"

"Mary…..you were misguided and had high expectations when you shouldn't"

"Who asked for this marriage?"

"Well, honestly I was afraid of Ser Gerold when I first came here but he is a formidable fighter and will protect you"

"He is a monster, who almost killed my betrothed in a duel"

"Mary…..I don't like this business but I don't want you away from your sister"

"So I have to marry him"

"Yes….as a lady, you will do your duty and bear his children whether you like it or not"

Mary pushed her father away from her. She was fraught with pain and shock, as she was being made to marry the wicked and cruel man, who tried to steal her maidenhood in the middle of the night, she knew it was unladylike to be angry at her father but she couldn't help her feelings of being unimportant and a political tool for her father. Mary didn't want to be anywhere near Darkstar, even though she is to be his wife.

The young woman had been sewing a leaping trout being caught by the soaring eagle. Mary knew it was unhealthy for her to still be in love with Sebastian, even when he dishonoured his house by losing to Darkstar in a duel, as he accompanied Iris, along with some of her new Dornish companions to take her back to Dorne.

Mary had been afraid of Iris when she had been angry, as she would have killed Sebastian with her new eagle spear for dishonouring her. Iris was the only comfort she had in Dorne, along with the younger Dayne twins Amelia and Eleanor. Mary had liked the two ladies of High Hermitage, as they were sly and ruthless when it came to playing games.

The twins were very different, as Amelia had the long black hair and violet eyes but Eleanor had the silvery-blonde hair and violet eyes. Mary had found them beautiful, alluring and very ladylike, even though they were the sisters of Darkstar, a man who had no care for courtesies and manners.

Mary felt the heat within herself when her father had mentioned his name. The feelings couldn't escape her, as she didn't want to admit that she liked Darkstar because she was betrothed, promised to Ser Sebastian Tully for a political alliance for her father so she hoped for Sebastian to fall in love with her and be her knight in shining armour but the glamour of fantasy was gone.

The misery of it all was simple; Mary was stupid enough not to realise Annabelle had been in love with Sebastian for years, as she was just in the way of a forbidden romance, a complication and a weak link. The young Peterson lady had to forget about the betrayal and prepare to marry a man, most lords will not betroth their daughters to but it was a last result because of this betrayal.

Mary tried to make herself hate Ser Gerold but she liked him more, he was a very exquisite man with a powerful fighting style, as he was a well-rounded warrior. Mary was helpless to his beauty which did not mask the wickedness she had heard about.

The young lady didn't want to marry a man, who had a fascination with her. Mary had always believed admiration was love but it was lust and desire for her maidenhood and innocence. Mary had known Ser Gerold had many paramours but his attention was to her for some reason, it seemed innocence had some merit over experience when it came to passions inside the bedchambers.

Mary was normally shy and timid when around men but with Darkstar, she found her inner eagle, as she was able to soar freely, instead of being an uptight lady, the miniature of her mother.

The girl had seen his face many times in Dorne, as a man with great handsomeness, with an aquiline nose, high cheekbones and a strong jaw. He keeps his face clean-shaven. He has thick silver hair that falls to his collar like a silver glacier, divided by a streak of midnight black. His eyes appear black but at closer vantage they are dark purple.

The young woman would be lying to herself if she said she didn't have feelings for him. Mary had known better, Ser Gerold was a dangerous man and was poison to her but she couldn't help to show some sort of kindness and benevolence towards him. Mary had known her kindness was a gift, even if it was towards a man, who didn't deserve it.

Mary was made to marry this man, as he actually cared about her, unlike Sebastian, who chose to abandon his duty to her. The due was horrifying for Mary, as she had to watch Sebastian almost be killed and severely wounded from the fight. Annabelle had nursed her former betrothed, as he was hurting the most from the fight.

Mary couldn't lie when she was concerned for Darkstar, as he was always nice to her but to Sebastian Tully, it was something more than friendliness. Mary didn't like it when Sebastian was jealous and wanted to be the hero for her because the Dornishman set his eyes on her in a sexual manner.

The girl had to put her thoughts of the duel of Riverrun aside, as Mary was going to marry Ser Gerold in days' time. She needed to establish her boundaries with this man because she was not going to allow him to steal her maidenhood before their dreadful wedding.

The Peterson lady felt terrible for rejecting her father's comfort because she didn't want to show weakness. Mary was weak when it came to accepting things. Her lady mother Trisha disowned Annabelle because of her actions so she is living with Forest and his new wife Myranda in Toyne, before her own wedding to the Rowan heir.

If Mary was the same girl back in Eagle's Keep, then she would have cried for days, as she will not be marrying her Tully knight but a more brutish and Valyrian looking man. However, Mary had grown up and matured from her childish ways when she had caught Sebastian and Annabelle fucking each other in his bedchambers in Riverrun.

Mary had to see something positive about this uncomfortable marriage, at least her children will be as beautiful as the dragonlords with his silver hair and dark-purple eyes. Her mind was thinking of how many of her friends in the Stormlands will laugh at her because she was marrying this cruel and wicked man.

But Mary didn't hate him, as she didn't understand why Ser Gerold was determined to court her, even when she was betrothed. Mary felt some pride for never kissing Darkstar, as it would have been the sin Septa Velma warned her about, as it was dishonourable to kiss a man, who was not betrothed to you.

The young woman wanted to change from her grey clothing, as Mary had to wear something colourful. Mary had unflattering dreams about the silver haired knight, as it was just fantasy because Sebastian never paid any attention to her.

Mary couldn't admit it, the truth of loving a man, she called wicked and cruel, even in front of Myranda Geldof, her best friend from the Vale, who accompanied her to Dorne, as a friend. The Peterson lady was strolling through the gardens, as she wanted to see her little sister Iris for comfort because they were family and held onto each other.


	2. Gerold I

_A/N: The new chapter is here so it's my first time ever writing Darkstar so I hope I do his justice, as I thought about writing a fanfic about him since there is a lack of it. _

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Gerold I**

Marriage wasn't an ideal thing for Ser Gerold Dayne but he was to actually marry a woman, who didn't want him in the first place. He was enjoying his life, as the Lord of High Hermitage and taking as many paramours, as he wanted but he was to be bound to one woman.

The knight attempted to seduce Lady Mary, as she was a maiden and a beauty to look at but she was a Stormlander and not good enough to be his wife, as the thought he wasn't good enough to be her husband and was in love with the unfaithful Tully boy.

Gerold never gave up on trying perusing Lady Mary, as she was vulnerable at the moment; dealing with the hurt the Tully boy had done to her by bedding her cousin Annabelle when he should have done his duty to her.

Darkstar never approached the Lady from the Stormlands, as the answer will be the same. Mary would reject his advances, as she was obsessed with the Tully boy, who was betrothed to her but the betrothal was annulled by his sins against the poor lady.

The knight was to marry the poor girl, making her life more miserable, as he was the only suitable match for her at this time. Gerold was busy sharpening his sword on a wet stone, as he didn't have time to be sociable with Mary. The woman was poison to him, as she was just a sweet, innocent maid that was sold off to him.

Ser Gerold didn't mind marrying Mary but she didn't want to marry him, he was willing to win her over, as he was going to marry her in days' time so he will have to spend time with his intended wife to get to know her.

The knight had many paramours in High Hermitage, as he had told Mary that she was worth more than any of them because she was a maiden and untouched. The young man was very certain that Mary would not want to be anywhere near him so he didn't care.

The idea of marriage was going to be prison for him because Gerold never intended to marry anyone, even though he was the Lord of High Hermitage because he wouldn't see the point in remaining with one woman.

The knight's longsword looked sharp, as it was shining through the hot sun of Dorne. Ser Gerold could see how hurt Lady Mary was about the Tully boy, he even duelled him for her, as he was close enough to kill him but the lady pleaded for Sebastian Tully's life.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Lady Mary in a white and purple gown befitting a lady of Dorne, as they were in the Dornish silks and lace. The woman was good to look at but the knight didn't want to fight her.

"What do you want, my lady?" Gerold said bitterly, as he looked at his sharp, shiny sword. "Is it to your liking?"

"No…Ser…I was wondering how you were….since the duel" Mary replied meekly

"Fine actually….considering your beloved Tully boy tried to kill me"

"I'm sorry for it"

"I wonder what he saw in your plain cousin to have been unfaithful"

"Annabelle was much more beautiful than I can be"

"Don't judge yourself so harshly?"

"What do you think?"

"I am a man and a knight my opinion doesn't make a difference"

"You are to be my husband in future"

"Such a poor choice….am I, no better than the Tully boy, who fucked your cousin and you were too blind to see it"

"Silence….how can you be so wicked and cruel, Ser Gerold" Mary hissed at him

"I am the black star, my lady"

"What does that mean?"

"That I soil everything that I good to me"

"It…..doesn't have to be that way" Mary said, as she sat on the stone by the knight's side with her hand on his shoulder. "Impressive sword"

"I thought proper ladies don't play with swords"

"It doesn't mean I am blind to the beauty of a weapon"

"Would you hold it?"

"No, thank you…..my father will not be pleased to find me holding a sword"

"Like your wild sister"

"She maybe wild but I still love her"

"Iris loves you enough to kill the Tully boy herself"

"Why are you in the Water Gardens?"

"Even though I am a Dornishman…I have to court you to become interested"

"Well…I don't see it working anytime"

"My lady….I have always intended to court you"

"Even though I was betrothed to another"

"These highborns are not as faithful as they proclaim to be"

"So I am just a Stormlander to you with the Hightower look"  
"No….my lady, you are worth more"

"What do you mean, Ser?"

"I would like to invite you to dinner, in my bedchambers"

"Why so you can seduce me?"

"You are to be my wife, what's wrong with asking"

Mary pressed her lips onto his forehead softly, until she walked away, as the knight was bewildered by her benevolence to show kindness to such a man, as himself so Darkstar never knew what it was like to have such a woman, as most of the whores in Dorne only wanted gold and advancement. The idea of the Tully boy marrying a Frey didn't sit well with Mary, as she still wanted to marry him.

Darkstar thought the woman was stupid in wanting to marry such a man, who bedded her cousin three times so he didn't understand what was going on in the Stormlander's mind. The woman was fascinating, as she was the sort who kept to herself or her best friend Myranda Geldof from the Vale.

Ser Gerold was not attracted to the pale skinned Valewoman, as his eyes were set on seducing Mary into his bedchambers. The fixation of seducing a noble maid was fun, as Darkstar always grew bored of playing with whores at High Hermitage so he wanted to play a new game.

The young woman was kind and was not judgemental, even though she knew the rumours of him that followed like a bad smell. Mary knew what he was, cruel, wicked and unreasonable but if this potential marriage could work, then he would have to woo her, as the fair knight of her dreams.

Darkstar felt sympathy for Mary, as she didn't want to marry him but it was by duty to her father's political ambitions so she was a woman with no choice or freewill but in Dorne, she could have all the freedom she wanted and confidence to be strong and powerful.

The knight didn't want to upset the woman, more than he already did so he put away his sword. Darkstar had wondered why many whores found him attractive, as he could be mistaken for a Valyrian so it was why Princess Arianne wanted to take him as her consort.

Princess Arianne maybe a seductress and a beautiful woman but her beauty paled against innocent, maiden Lady Mary, who had never been touched by a man and kissed squire boys in the Reach so she had no experience in the bedchambers.

"_Mary's innocent beauty and maidenhood certainly has an effect on me"_ the knight thought sourly in his mind.

Lady Mary was to be his wife and bear his children, which wouldn't be so bad, as Mary's steel blue eyes were like the oceans of the Narrow Sea so their children would be beautiful with his silver hair and her blue eyes or her dark hair and his violet eyes.

The woman still looked at him, as he was something to hawk at. Darkstar never understood women in the Stormlands, as it was the region of Robert Baratheon, the Usurper King and the number one enemy of Dorne. Mary's father maybe the usurper's bannermen but Lord Ronald despised the king a lot.

Darkstar wondered about his soon to be good father, as Lord Ronald was quiet about his competent for his king because he refused Mary to marry the Lord of Storm's End, who was the King's younger brother. An insult like that can send a man to war or change sides, as it could be the reason why he is marrying both his daughters to Dornishmen.

"_Lord Ronald maybe just a minor lord but he has the sharpness of the eagle and can be superior to the Fat Stag"_ the knight thought again, as he had taken the wet stone, he used to sharpen his sword.

The knight laughed at the idea of Lord Ronald marrying his daughters to Dornishmen just to piss off the king or to be an ally for Dorne in a war for vengeance for Princess Elia and her children. Both daughters had relations in the Reach so it made it quite hard for Lord Ronald to reason with his good family, the Hightowers about the marriages.

"Ser….you look very distinguished….unique, can you be Valyrian?" Mary asked the knight, as she returned to his side with her arm linked into his

"Why do you ask, my lady?" the knight said harshly to her

"I would like to visits Valyria…..just to see the essence of the dragons"

"Wouldn't your father not allow it?"

"It would be better than staying in the Water Gardens until marriage"

"For a noble lady, you do have a sense of adventure"

"I've always wanted to go to the Free Cities, try on their silks and lace and be a free woman"

"Why"

"Being a lady limits you into what you are allowed to do, keep your maidenhood until marriage, excel in the womanly arts and be sold off to the highest bidder"

"I'm sorry if I am not one of my Starfall cousins"

"Ser….do you always have to be cold and harsh?"

"Why do you ask such meaningless questions, Lady Mary?"

"What's the harm in getting to know my soon to be husband?"

"Nothing"

"Why are you so cold?"

"Being the lesser Dayne is very souring….to never have the chance to wield Dawn, the sword belonging to the rightful Sword of the Morning so my blackness will soil the sword's prestige"

"For a dangerous knight….you seem to lack the faith of believing in yourself to be a capable fighter"

"Mary….I can never be the Sword of the Morning, due to my reputation"

"It doesn't matter; you can still be a great knight and lord"

"Why do you care so much?"

"You are to be my husband, why shouldn't I care?"

"I am going to the first man inside you, either you like it or not"

"At least, you have a sense of pride"

"Those Dornish boys are not man enough to keep a lady such as yourself for a wife"

"Why"

"You would tire them out"

"With my fantasies of adventure and being away from being a lady"

"They only want you to gain favour from Princess Arianne"

"She is beautiful and a princess"

"Most of them want to bed her or be her consort"

"I'm sure her father will find a suitable husband for her"

"So he wouldn't be as wicked and cruel, as myself"

"Ser….I didn't mean it"

"My lady, you are telling the truth, I am a cruel and wicked man, who cannot show kindness to others but kill them"

"Why do you want to marry me?"

"To prove to the Tully boy that I can have you and he cannot"

Mary was disgusted, as the look on her face was showing; she picked up her skirts to leave his side. Darkstar had just frightened Mary, even more now, as he had told her things he wouldn't tell Princess Arianne in their moments together, it seemed that Mary wasn't as judgemental as other ladies but more compassionate.

Darkstar hated it when Mary played healer to him when he had gotten injured in the duel with Ser Sebastian Tully, as she didn't bother with her former betrothed because he had been unfaithful to her by bedding her plain looking cousin Annabelle three times because he was a highborn, who thought he could do what he wanted.

The young Stormlander woman was more open minded than the knight thought, as she was willing to heal his wounds, as if she had learned from her house's maester.

Mary was lovely and had nothing venomous about her in her face so she was the kind of woman who would do her duty, despite the fact that she will have no power or freedom within marriage.

The knight didn't mean to upset Mary in that way, as he wanted to make Mary see the truth of what he really was, as a way to scare her into not marrying a monster like him.

Gerold had always alienated people away from him because of the rumours about his cruelty and wickedness in Dorne but this woman was different, she wasn't overly emotional but she could be the woman that will be devoted into making this political marriage work.


	3. Mary II

_A/N: Here's another chapter from Mary so enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Mary II**

Mary was in her bedchambers in Sunspear, as it was the stronghold of House Martell. She felt better in the idea of marrying Ser Gerold, as she spend time with him. She knew she had to do her duty and get to know her soon to be husband. The man was fascinating, as he mostly wanted to be alone.

The young woman was in the bedchambers, as her best friend and good sister Lady Myranda, who was her brother Forest's wife and the Lady of Toyne. Myranda was brushing Mary's hair, as she was solemn about telling her friend about Darkstar.

Mary had known the man had tried to flirt with her, as he complimented her innocence and the pride of being the first man to have her maiden's gift. The young lady of House Peterson was seething of the sense of venom in Darkstar when he talked about his hatred for Sebastian Tully, her former betrothed.

The woman didn't want to marry Sebastian Tully now, as he was going to marry someone else, a girl from House Frey for his punishment. Mary was unhappy with the fact of Sebastian being unfaithful to her, even though he was nice to her at Riverrun.

The young lady missed her mother Lady Trisha, who was a Hightower, as they looked much alike when it came to appearance so she would really want her mother's advice on what to do, the last time she heard from her lady mother was when she cursed Annabelle to the seven hells for her sins against her.

"Myranda….don't brush too hard" Mary said quietly, as she could feel the hardness in the brush

"Sorry….I was too excited about the idea of you marrying a dangerous man" Myranda replied in awe

"It's not funny…it's true"

"Did your father make the match?"

"Yes…to further his own ambitions"

"Don't sorry, since we are sisters now….I would give you some advice"

"Go on"

"Don't submissive….act on your own will"

"Myranda…..you must always do your duty to your husband no matter what"

"What if he hurts you?"

"Ser Gerold wouldn't do such a thing"

"What if he has another paramour on the side?"

"Why would he?"

"Your husband might get bored of you"

"I will do whatever I can to please him"

"If you are lucky to even let him touch you"

"Myranda…it's not proper for a lady to talk about such things"

"The truth is, you are scared of losing your maidenhood"

"It's because I am going to be someone else's wife"

"Learn from me, my friend. Always make your husband happy"

"How are you and Forest?"

"The marriage is slowly gaining some love but he is quite distant"

"Forest has always been the quiet one"

"Maybe it will get better"

"Why"

"Forget about me…what about Darkstar?"

"What about him?"

"Did you let him touch you?"

"No, Myranda" Mary said crossly, as she folded her arms

Mary couldn't believe how silly Myranda was becoming, the idea to allowing that man to touch her, even though Mary knew about Darkstar's reputation with women which made Mary fear the bedding ceremony even more because of the rumours.

The young woman was lying down on Myranda's knees, as she was feeling sad about the dreaded wedding. Mary didn't want to think about the wedding because it was days away and she had to say goodbye to her maidenhood.

Mary was hopeful that Iris will not make fun of her for marrying such a man, as she was going to become a Princess of Dorne so Mary envied Iris in every way possible because of their difference in future husbands.

"Mary…..will you actually have dinner with him?" Myranda asked

"I have to get to know him" Mary replied gently. "It's my duty"

"I might not be here for much longer until after your wedding"

"What if my father gets into trouble for treason?"

"For what"

"Marrying Iris and I to Dornishmen, the king's enemies"

"It's not your fault, it's just politics"

"Myranda….do did you want to marry?"

"Someone from a Great House but dreams can never come true"

"Myranda….I miss my mother"

"She'll be okay running Eagle's Keep so you can write to her if it makes you feel better"

"Annabelle betrayed me"

"She was your cousin, who was promised to another man"

"Annabelle did it to escape her marriage to Lord Rowan's heir"

"Why, he is a nice boy"

"My cousin is a foolish girl in love"

"If you say so…Mary"

"You will always be my best friend, even when you go back to Toyne"

Mary was laughing with Myranda, as they were talking about other things in Dorne, besides the boys that keep on looking at Mary a certain way, as they wanted to ask for her hand because they wanted to gain favour from Prince Samuel Martell, Iris's betrothed and soon to be husband.

The young woman was brushing Myranda's dark hair, as she was Valewoman and most of them had dark hair and had dark eyes, as they lived through cold mountains and high castles. Mary liked the feel of Myranda's hair, as it was soft and tickled her fingers; the young woman was going to miss her best friend when she got married.

Mary's thought about the wedding was a sad thing, as she didn't' want her maidenhood to be stolen away by a man, who might mistreat her or not love her because of her meek and timid nature, it was her own fault that Sebastian was unfaithful to her because she never made an effort to get to know him.

The young woman was saddened that her dream marriage has been crumbled into dust; it was ruined by her traitor of a cousin named Annabelle, the girl abandoned her own duty to be a maiden for Sean Rowan to be bed a highborn man that was in love with her.

Mary didn't want to think about Annabelle because it soured the good memories of her of childhood because of her sins of bedding Sebastian. Mary was sad that her relationship with her cousin has turned out for the worst.

This marriage with Ser Gerold has been punishment from the gods, as Mary wasn't good enough to have a highborn husband such as Sebastian so she knew that this was a lesson because she was vain and stupid to believe that a man such as Sebastian so she was feeling happy to forget her.

Mary's sister Iris came into the bedchambers wearing red and orange Dornish silks. Iris was beautiful with her long unburnished gold hair and steel blue eyes, as she was dressed, as a proper Dornish lady so she sat beside her sad sister, along with Myranda.

"Mary….you okay" Iris said politely, as she touched Mary's shoulder

"Having to marry a monster" Mary replied sadly

"He wouldn't be so bad, anyways, he's a good rider"

"At least, you can marry a prince"

"Why are you still in love with the man that hurt you?"

"I wanted him"

"You made the wrong choice in loving him"

"Iris….at least you can be a princess and be happy"

"Ser Dayne can make you happy"

"If he is faithful to me"

"Don't worry…he'll be a good husband and we can be together"

"At least it matters"

"Has father talked to you?"

"Not yet…..busy preparing for my own wedding"

"We are going to be married at the same time"

"To save gold and to bring us closer together"

"Annabelle will have to be invited"

"I will not allow it, after what she did"

"The girl was in love with my betrothed just to escape in her own"

"Annabelle was childish and stupid"

"I will not have her at my wedding"

Iris and Mary hugged each other softly, as Mary enjoyed the comfort of her little sister in her arms because she had never had that kind of comfort since her lady mother Trisha when she left Eagle's Keep for Sunspear so that kind of love and hugs was good for Mary, as the last couple of days was not going well for her.

Mary may not like her wild, unladylike sister but she always loved her. The young woman even argued with Myranda in her sister's defence, as she teased her sister to call her wicked names.

Mary always put her own sister first, as she was the other daughter in the household, the idea of being married and away from Iris terrifies her but marrying Darkstar will keep them together.


	4. Ronald I

_A/N: This is a short chapter in the prespective of Ronald Peterson, the father of Mary and Iris, as he has two sons as well. The man is the decision maker of this marriaged marriage between Mary and Darkstar._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Ronald I**

Ronald Peterson, Lord of Eagle's Keep was strutting around in his guest bedchambers in Sunspear, as he had just delivered a letter to his lady wife Trisha and had received letters from distressed Hightowers, warning him about marrying his daughters to Dornish filth.

The lord didn't care about what those Hightowers thought of him, as he had a wife that supported his choices and stuck by him for many years. Ronald loved Trisha very much, as he trusted her into ruling his keep while he was in Dorne dealing with business with the Martells and Daynes.

Ronald was hard at work at avenging his brothers Alexander and Edmund against the Baratheons and Lannisters so he had been putting the final pieces to his puzzle of vengeance, as he has allied himself with House Martell, the ruling house of Dorne.

The eagle lord was very ambitious and put his family first so he wanted to avenge his brothers ever since the Greyjoy Rebellion ended when Alexander lost his life sailing a ship for the Fat Stag so Ronald was seething and was riddled with grief.

Ronald had told his wife about his plans to avenge his brothers and good sister, who was a Frey so his Reacher wife told him to be careful and be smart so he listened to her, as she knew some of the rules when it came to the game of thrones.

The lord wasn't bothered by the king's letter to stop him from marrying his daughters to Prince Samuel Martell, a cousin to Princess Arianne and Ser Gerold Dayne, cousin to House Martell's most powerful bannermen besides the Yronwoods.

Ronald thought he could do what he wanted to, as Iris and Mary were his daughters.

Ronald wasn't pleased when his wife was cold to Annabelle because of what happened between the girl and Sebastian Tully, calling the poor girl a _harlot_ and a _whore_ which was harsh considering his niece didn't have a mother or father growing up, he started reading Annabelle's letter from Goldengrove on the table.

_Uncle…_

_If you are reading this, please do not hate me for what happened. _

_The truth was that I couldn't marry Sean when I was in love with someone else. _

_The true reason why I did it was to hurt Mary because she had what I wanted, love and someone that could treat her right._

_I was wrong. _

_My actions have not only hurt you but they have hurt Mary, Iris, Forest, Dorian, Aunt Trisha and your cousins from House Mallister_

_Who gave me cold looks at Sebastian's wedding to Fair Walda Frey _

_Which means that they want to stick pins in my eyes and hope I die. _

_Uncle, I love you more than ever, you were the father I never had. _

_I will do my duty to provide children for House Rowan, _

_And put the silliness with Sebastian behind me to be a good wife to Sean. _

_I hope Mary can forgive me for my sins against her and find a man that will love her. _

_Yours sincerely – Lady Annabelle of House Peterson, soon to be of House Rowan _

Annabelle's sad letter didn't make it easier for Ronald to fight against his wife over the girl. The girl was truly sorry for what she had done to Mary but what's done is done and they had to move on with the proceedings of the double wedding in Dorne. The lord was hoping his wife would come to visit, along with his sons Dorian and Forest.

Ronald had done well to secure more allies, as he married off Dorian to a minor Tyrell girl named Margaret, who was a pretty flower and he made an alliance with House Geldof of Lemoore, lands of the Vale with the marriage of Forest and Myranda. The lord was determined to have Lord Malcolm's army to fight against the Lannisters and Baratheons to avenge his brothers.

The eagle lord had no regrets of the devastation of what he was going to do, as he wanted to help the Martells get their vengeance for what happened to Princess Elia and her children in which his youngest brother Ser Edmund was also killed in that crossfire, by the monster Ser Gregor Clegane.

Ronald had seen both his daughters standing outside of the door of the bedchambers, he was happy to see them becoming more comfortable in Dorne, as it will be their place with their husbands in future.

"Father….has Annabelle sent another sorry letter?" Iris said bitterly. "Burn it if you have"

"Iris….she is your blood and your family" Ronald replied sensibly to his youngest daughter

"She betrayed us and hurt Mary"

"What's done is done"

"Father…..she humiliated me" Mary joined in, as she agreed with Iris for the first time

"Mary….you will be the mistress of your own castle and bear Dayne children, who might be able to wield Ser Arthur's sword"

"Really….I thought the sword was only passed to the main family"

"No, Mary….the sword is passed down for honour and good deeds"

"So…marrying Darkstar wouldn't be so bad"

"Sure….he might even soften up"

"Father…he wouldn't soften, he almost cut of a man's hand for touching his hair" Iris said hilariously with her arm around her father's shoulder

"Don't be silly, Iris….it's just rumours"

"Samuel told me himself when he came back from the Free Cities"

"That's why we need to keep quiet and do our duties, Iris….you will marry Prince Samuel and have Martell children and you Mary…..must marry Darkstar….the line of House Dayne is thinning"

"Yes….." Mary agreed with her father's sentiment. "I will do my duty"

"Good girls…you girls know I can trust you, never treated you any different to how I treated the boys"

"Why"

"Even though, these highborns we serve sell their daughters to the highest bidder without thinking but we are a family"

All Ronald wanted to do was be with his girls, as if they were still children and not young women being married. The eagle lord was happy to have both of his daughters with him, as these were hard times because he had been waiting for the pieces to come together to avenge his brothers. He feels ashamed of using his daughters as political pawns but it was the way it was in Westeros.

Ronald loved his daughters, as equally as he loved his sons to create a united family, he didn't agree with daughters being treated less because of their sex so he always treated his wife, as if she was an equal, not a glorified broodmare.

The lord was holding both his daughters in his arms, he realised that Mary and Iris were very different to each other when it came to appearance.

Mary had his wife's Hightower appearance for dark hair and soft features but she had his eyes. However Iris had all the Peterson colouring, as the unburnished gold hair and steel blue eyes made their way into his youngest child in his household.

Ronald thought, even though his daughters were different, they loved each other and were each other's balancing act because he could see the grace and calmness in Mary, as Iris was the wild and unruly one so his arms were around his daughters, as both girls were holding him.

The eagle lord didn't want to believe that he could die avenging his brothers, he had a lot to lose but his daughters would be safe in Dorne but he had to think about his wife and sons, the ones who will be helping him cement his alliance with Dorne to be ahead of time.

Ronald thought of his endgame, as it would be to have the Targaryens back on the throne because King Robert was destroying the land with his greed, blood thirst for innocent children and reliance on the Lannisters which was equally stupid because the rulers of the Westerlands were not forgiving people and always demanded their debts paid.

"Father…..why can't it be like this again?" Iris asked, as she was interested

"It's because we all have duties to do" Ronald replied. "Both of you must marry, as it's a woman's responsibility"

"What about Annabelle's wedding?" Mary suggested lightly

"We will go to Annabelle's wedding whether we like it or not"

"She is our cousin….it's only fair"

"As long as you two are in a forgiving mood for a wedding"

"She maybe a harlot but she is family"

"Iris….how could you say such a thing?"

"Look at you, Mary all nice and forgiving"

"She may have stolen Sebastian but she has her own husband to please"

"What if she seduces Darkstar?"

"Ser Gerold wouldn't be so foolish to touch a woman, who has been soiled three times"

"Your maidenly beauty attracts the black star"

"Girls….go down to the hall for dinner. Iris…Princess Arianne wants you to sit with her"

"Sure"

Ronald enjoyed being a guest of honour in the Martells territory, as he knew that they would make good allies because both House Peterson and House Martell have lost family to the Baratheons and Lannisters so they could make a good team in terms of having the same goals.

The lord was concerned that Iris wouldn't be able to have a husband because of her independent and wild personality but he was blessed by the Seven to have gotten a good match for his unruly, young daughter.

The eagle lord knew the words of his house which were _"Soar High and Be Sharp"_ which suggests that Ronald had to be sharp in order achieve his goals in securing his family for the future and avenge his brothers.


	5. Gerold II

_A/N: This is my last chapter of Lotus Flower, as I want to thank those who followed and favorited, even those who viewed the story. This story was supposed to be my idea of having a fanfic with Darkstar, as they are not so many on this site. Thanks for reading and enjoy the last chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Gerold II**

At night, while everybody else was eating in the Martell's hall Darkstar was preparing to feast with his soon to be wife Lady Mary, he was not the romantic type, as he was not like the knights who spend time trying to fuck girls and fight for glory so he had to make an effort to be nice to her.

Mary was to be his wife and the only woman he will allow into his bed so he had to make an effort not to frighten her even more. The young woman wasn't as puritanical, as the other young men in Dorne make her out to be; maybe they were jealous of not being able to marry her.

Darkstar was fond of Mary because she healed his wounds from the duel against Sebastian Tully, who thought he was better than him because of his last name and who his father was so the knight paid no attention to such a childish weakling of a man.

If Darkstar had killed Sebastian, then he wouldn't have married his ugly Frey wife, as he already did last night in the Riverlands. Gerold's sisters Amelia and Eleanor were going to be good companions for his wife, as they had nothing better to do in High Hermitage, than fuck men and drink a lot of wine.

The food was laid out in the table, as it was roast venison with roasted vegetables on the side, along with lemoncakes and a golden jug of Dornish wine, the finest of Dorne so he didn't know if Mary had liked Dornish wine or the wine of House Redwyne.

The door opened, as his soon to be wife entered wearing a purple and white gown which covered her. Gerold was curious is to why the young woman was far too covered for his tastes, maybe she was afraid of him seducing her.

"My lady….." the knight said quietly, as he kissed her hand. "Would you like to sit?"

"Yes…..the food looks good" Mary replied childishly, as she cursed herself for being that foolish. Mary sat down at the table across from the man

"You look disjointed"

"Not so hungry….I feasted with my father and the Martells"

"What about lemoncakes?"

"I love them"

"I knew you would like them, all noble ladies like lemoncakes or any cake for that matter"

"Ser, why are you always so unhappy?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I am to be your wife, Ser"

"Just be silent….you shouldn't ask about such things"

"Why are you being so rude?" Mary sneered at the knight

"When will you stop being so weak" the knight replied back, as Mary turned her chair back because she didn't want to look at him. "Lady Peterson….it's not befitting to turn your back"

"It is okay when I say it is"

"Mary….I'm sorry….I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"You've done this once before….what difference does it make?" Mary said, as she was getting upset

"I don't really want to hurt you"

"Then, what do you want?"

"To not see me for how I really am"

"Which is?"

"A cruel and wicked man"

"Maybe, you should be careful with your words, then Ser Gerold" Mary sneered, as Darkstar started laughing which made Mary question his sanity. "Why are you laughing, sir?"

"It's because I have never been in the company of a woman that is willing to stay though all my cruelty"

"I am to be your wife so I have to get to know you by my father's obligation"

Darkstar had never laughed in front of people, as he was mostly sour and bitter towards most of the young men in Dorne but Mary's fascination was what made him chuckle, as he was able to humour himself in front of a woman, who will bear his children in the future.

Mary didn't want to eat, as she had already feasted with her father and sister so she liked the lemoncakes, as dessert wasn't on offer at the dinner table. The young woman was strong willed and a kindred spirit so it was filth that he fantasised about stealing her maidenhead in the moonlight.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Darkstar said silently. "You seem such calmer"

"The lemoncakes are delicious" Mary replied kindly. "It's better than the ones back home"

"Only the best lemons in Dorne"

"Why would you be nice to me?"

"You are to be my wife and I want to treat you properly"

"As a woman, I am your property after marriage"

"Dorne doesn't see it that way, women do as they wish and can serve anyone they want"

"Really….I wondered why Iris loved it here so much"

"You are really becoming more assertive"

"Why"

"You have handled yourself well since the Tully boy"

"Sebastian isn't my concern anymore"

"What about your harlot of a cousin?"

"Don't speak to her that way?"

"Why the certain change of heart?"

"I have to mature if I am becoming a wife soon"

"Would you have married the Tully boy, if you had a choice?"

"No…not after he was unfaithful to me"

"Good, at least you have seen the light to his glory"

"You almost killed him" the young woman said, as she drunk a glass of Dornish wine

"I would have, if you never intervened"

"I didn't want him to die, it' better that he faced his punishment"

Mary was able to humour herself, as she liked the taste of Dornish wine since she came to Dorne. The young woman wasn't going to be as meek and submissive, as she seemed to be so he would have fun with her, as a wife. Mary started chuckling, as her steel blue eyes were staring back at him.

The young lady of House Peterson was quite drunk after drinking two more goblets of wine, as she seemed lightheaded and sleepy. Mary wasn't the type of lady that would get drunk willingly, as she worried about protecting her maidenly innocence from people, who would only use her, just to soil her.

Darkstar stood up from the dinner table, as he knew Mary was started to fall asleep so he picked her up in his arms. The young woman's eyes were closed, as she seemed peaceful when she was asleep. The woman was quite tired after the day she had, after being upset and grieving for her lost betrothed and the cousin, who betrayed her.

The knight placed Mary onto his bed, as she looked beautiful when she slept, she must be the Maiden in reflection, as she was innocent and never soiled herself, unlike her sister Iris, who was going to be a Dornish Princess. Darkstar sat beside the woman, as his hand was placed on hers.

The feeling of Mary's hands was soft against his rough fingers, as Darkstar could see why Audrey Dalt wanted to feel her hands because they were very sensitive and soft. Ser Gerold never liked Dalt because he was a friend to Prince Quentyn. Mary's fingers were very gentle, as he pressed it against his cheek.

Mary's hand felt soft against his face, sometimes Darkstar wished he had that kind of love because he was normally known for fucking the most beautiful whores in Dorne and had no time to invest his time into loving someone.

"Ser…." Mary muttered, as she sat up since she was waking up. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring the softness of your hands, my lady" Darkstar replied softly. "I see why Dalt wanted to seduce you"

"My sister is marrying his friend's cousin"

"The boy is no real man but one of Quentyn's followers"

"I would have liked him, if you gave me the chance"

"I was jealous….couldn't stand a lesser man having you"

"That's really sweet….you do care about me"

"Mary….love in such a weak feeling"

"That's because you only know darkness and bitterness"

"Why were you asleep?"

"I was a bit drunk so I am a lightheaded drinker"

"Would you fall asleep at the wedding?"

"Of course not because I don't drink too much"

"Weddings and funerals are the only times when people can drink as much as they want"

"It's your first time being touched by a woman, who wasn't a whore"

"No…..Princess Arianne was quite different in many ways"

"Do you like her better than me?" Mary said enviously, as she knew she couldn't compete with a Princess for Dorne for Darkstar's affections

"No….you have an air of innocence about you, you are untouched and unsoiled"

"What about Princess Arianne, she must be very beautiful?"

"She's a wanton girl"

"She will become Iris's new good cousin soon" Mary explained, as she felt the knight's arms around her. The woman was comfortable in Darkstar's embrace, as he was to be her husband so she should expect it

"Why do you cover yourself?"

"To preserve my modesty"

"Women in Dorne do not care for modesty" he said softly into her ear, as his fingers were pulling Mary's skirt up, exposing her legs. "Modesty is a way to get men interested"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing, my lady?"

"Trying to seduce me" Mary said firmly, as she pulled her skirt down

Mary was nervous when Darkstar tried to lift up her skirts, as she knew what he wanted; her maidenhead. The young woman may have been nice to Darkstar but she will not let him soil her before her wedding night so she wasn't that stupid to allow a man such as Darkstar seduce her.

The young woman was mortified when the knight tried it with her. Mary wouldn't have allowed it because she didn't want to lose her maidenhead, ten days before the wedding so she promised herself and the Seven that she would save herself for her wedding night.

Darkstar wasn't sure why Mary had been assertive towards his tactics but he was smiling, as he was proud that Mary had become smarter and not the silly girl that first came to Dorne with love for Sebastian Tully in her mind and nothing else.

"Ser Gerold….can I ask you something?" Mary asked lightly. "It's only one question"

"What is it, my lady?" Darkstar replied harshly with his arms still around her

"Why can't you wield Dawn?"

"I am the black star of House Dayne. I will only soil the sword's reputation and glory"

"You are a Dayne so why is it such an issue?"

"You really do not want to know"

"Try me"

"The Lord of Starfall is a ten year old boy; my house's line is diminishing"

"So that's why your family agreed for you to marry me"

"To breed the next Sword of the Morning"

"So I am just a glorified broodmare, my lady mother was my father's equal"

"No, my lady…..I would never think of you as such"

"But the rest of my future good family"

"Don't worry; our children will be superior in looks and swordplay prowess"

"If you say so"

"Who would you have married between the Tully boy or myself?"

"I would have rather married you than a man, who fucked my cousin"

"More than once"

"Annabelle gave Sebastian her maiden's gift, something meant for Sean Rowan"

"Poor girl….the members of Goldengrove won't be too happy of having used goods"

"She is my cousin; I will not allow you to call her such names"

"At least, you have loyalty to your family and I respect it"

Darkstar was not usually happy with anyone, as he was annoyed by Amelia and Eleanor, who liked to play games with the knights of their household so he respected Mary for having such a defensive personality when it came to her family, as she was loyal to them, even though her cousin fucked her former betrothed so he was proud of the little eagle for growing up.

Mary wasn't sure if she had fully forgiven Annabelle but she will defend her from Darkstar's cruel japes about her, even though her only cousin had done her wrong, she still loved her and was willing to make peace with her cousin.

The young lady of House Peterson was not sued to being held by a man but Mary was fine with it because he was soon to be her husband. Moreover, she would not be Mary of House Peterson of Eagle's Keep anymore because she will become Mary of House Dayne of High Hermitage.

Mary was frightened of the prospect of being married to him but she knew his weaknesses, as she had spent most of her time in Dorne with Darkstar to know him on the inside and out but the question was will she be able to do her duty, as his wife and be the superior Lady of High Hermitage.


End file.
